


Morning Call

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Sora no Woto | Sound of the Sky
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Kanata loves mornings. Kureha tolerates them.Prompt: Somnophilia
Relationships: Sorami Kanata/Suminoya Kureha
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Kudos: 9





	Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sora no Woto was one (along with _Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu_ and _Shigofumi_ ) of a few obscure series that I've always loved since I first saw them despite their lack of much fandom presence that I wanted to write at least one fic for this year. My SFW ideas for it either never really gripped me enough to write them or I wasn't confident I could write them well enough, so I didn't get around to it until now. I feel a little bad about being the first person to post smut for the fandom – especially with a kinktober fic, even if I tried to make it softer than some of the other stuff I've written so far this month – and it was a little hard to write because rewatching some of episode 13 to refamiliarize myself with it reminded me why if I shipped Kanata with anyone it would be Rio personally, but while I'm not sure how it came out I stuck with it. I'm trying to get back into writing these after slowing down for a few days but I think I might be getting to the limit of how much I can write in a short period of time, sadly.
> 
> Spoilers for the entire series, up to the ending, although they aren't too major. The premise was inspired a little by _[Waking Up to the Sound of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120553)_ by korbkorv, although I feel kind of bad mentioning that because it's an adorable fic and I just had to make it weird. Still, if you like this, please check out some of the other fics in this fandom.
> 
> I also want to talk about Sora no Woto itself here given it doesn't seem like it ever got the popularity it deserved; if you read this and like it, please, please watch the series too. I rewatched it this spring after first watching it when it aired ten years ago, and was struck by how good it is. It's not perfect, but it's a strikingly beautiful show, one that I would recommend to pretty much anyone who loves anime, and one that felt especially salient this year with how it focuses on the theme of hope in dark places and dark times. I'm not someone who physically cries easily watching things, but I got a little teary-eyed at pretty much every episode.

Seize wasn't a place that changed much, not day to day nor even year to year.

Sure, some things had changed in the three years since the war had ended. Rio was absent much of the time, both for her obligations in Rome and for her experiments in aerial navigation along with the expeditions to the west that they supported – Kanata having had the fortune to join her at times in the latter. She had promised, after all, to follow her. Even so, over time she had started to see a dream for herself apart from following Rio's, even if to stay with the people and the place she had grown to love and to continue playing the trumpet calls so beloved by Seize's residents until her old age was a simple dream.

The landscape too continued to change. No Man's Land still marched slowly closer to town, a few meters more every year swallowed up by the desert. No matter the flashes of hope that Rio's journeys had brought back – how wonderful it had been to see the photograph she had brought back of a dolphin – a real live dolphin! – swimming in the western seas – this world was still dying.

And yet, through it all Seize still felt, well, like Seize. It had, if anything, gotten even quieter now that peace with Rome had finally been realized, and only the outcry of the town's citizens had saved Clocktower Fortress from being decommissioned, surplus to needs of peacetime, but it didn't feel very different at all than when she had first came here, almost four years ago now. And for the most part, the five maidens of the fortress were still all there as well.

Kanata disentangled herself from Kureha's arms and legs – sprawled out every which way on their bed – and sat up, stretching her arms, putting her hand over her mouth as she let out a quick yawn, and smiling. Kureha, who had laid down on her side as she snuggled up to her in the night, rolled over onto her back, mumbling something under her breath.

She'd had countless mornings just like this in Seize. Sure, each one was a _little_ different and special in its own way, and she loved that too, but even beyond the almost unchanging routine of her trumpet calls, they felt somehow alike – and never failed to make her happy. Especially not sunny spring mornings like this one, with faint light already streaming in through the windows and still a good half hour or so before the morning call.

Not all of them, though, had been with Kureha – at least not in the same bed. Not that Kanata had disliked her, but when she first met Kureha she had been a bit prickly, and it took a while before she'd warmed up to her and let her see her softer side, and a while still after that before they'd really fallen in love.

She slipped out of the covers, already disheveled from Kureha's usual tossing and turning, and stood up, feeling a slight damp patch on her underwear as she carefully pulled back the sheets and blankets. Kureha, she noticed, had gone to sleep without any on herself, just her pink undershirt. This wasn't something Kureha tended to do, and the sight of it quickly recalled memories of last night. 

There were still things her and Kureha could never agree about. Kureha only tolerated mornings, although she was at least disciplined enough not to keep the kind of schedule Noël did, and Kanata had noticed that she herself was the only thing that she actually liked about them. A difference of opinion like that would be fine – there were all kinds of people in the world and you couldn't expect someone to agree with you on everything – but there were some mornings, more than a few but less than a lot, where she woke up... Excited. And even when Kureha tried to indulge her, her heart wasn't always totally in it first thing in the morning.

She didn't quite remember how it had come up last night, her memory still a little hazy and hung over. Most likely she'd said something lewd drunk on calvados – even after all these years she hadn't gotten used to how quickly calvados in tea could make you lose your senses – and Kureha had replied with something like ' _ugh, fine, do whatever you want, just don't wake me up before the trumpet call._ '

Kanata watched Kureha, her chest rising and falling as she lightly snored. Even if she'd said that, there was no way it was actually ok, right? Kureha barely ever made jokes and no amount of alcohol could get her drunk, but even so she'd probably just said it out of exasperation, which left her with the question of how much she'd really meant it.

"Mmf... Kanata...", Kureha muttered, whispering in her sleep as she shifted a little in bed.

...But she _had_ said it, and she hadn't worn any panties to bed – was that supposed to be a sign that it was ok? – so maybe just a _little_ bit would be fine.

Kneeling over her on the bed, Kanata reached down and slowly unbuttoned her pink undershirt, as carefully as she could to avoid disturbing her. Finally reaching the bottom, she pulled it open, again watching her gentle breathing now that she'd revealed Kureha's bare chest.

Still feeling a bit guilty over what she was doing, Kanata laid a hand on one of Kureha's breasts. She gave it a light squeeze, and when Kureha didn't react, started fondling it. Now she started to react a little, groaning in her sleep as her nipple quickly grew stiff under Kanata's hand, prompting her to start rolling it between her fingers, her free hand running through Kureha's hair before going to her other breast and rubbing it as well.

One hand traced down Kureha's body, the other still caressing her chest, and landed in her lap, touching a finger to it and feeling the tip get slick. She added another finger, pressing them between her folds and gently stroking, wondering what kind of dream Kureha was having and taking a bit of a guilty pleasure in how her body reacted to her even as she continued to peacefully sleep. Conceding that she wasn't going to able to restrain herself to just a little bit and the uncharacteristically devious question of whether she could make Kureha come before she woke her up crossing her mind, she crawled back and laid down between her legs.

For this especially, Kanata was glad Kureha had gone to sleep bottomless – otherwise she would have had to move her legs in an attempt to remove her underwear. She dipped her head and held Kureha's hips, planting a kiss on the inside of her thigh and then another on her entrance, her fingers moving to spread her lips wider and her tongue lapping at it.

Kureha shifted again, her foot touching Kanata's side before she stopped and lifted it up, sleepily resting her leg on Kanata's back and mumbling something unintelligible again. Kanata paused, smiling, before pressing her face into her lap again, slowly dragging her tongue up her until it tapped against her clit. A few more languid strokes and she started to hear Kureha's breathing get minutely heavier, her ears well attuned to the sounds she made.

Kanata started making more noise herself, quietly humming – the tune was one of Kureha's favorites of her trumpet repertoire – and making shorter, quicker strokes with her tongue, focusing on her clit. She'd found few things that could break Kureha's composure and make a panting mess of her better than this. Her breath grew heavier again, Kanata's efforts still not waking her yet but now drawing low moans from her mouth. Kanata's left hand, still laying on her thigh, replaced her right in Kureha's lap as she slipped it into her own under her panties.

She had already noticed she was wet when she woke up, but stroking herself now she found how much slicker her lap had become as she'd been toying with Kureha. Increasingly she wasn't sure whether Kureha was still asleep or if she had already woken her up, her moaning getting louder and more frequent as she started to squirm a little – the way she always did both when she was about to wake up and when she was close to her climax – and threw her other leg around Kanata as well.

Kureha's breath caught as she dipped a finger between her folds and pressed it into her, slipping two fingers inside herself as well, momentarily interrupting her humming to let out a tiny sigh as it crescendoed, her tongue vibrating in the gunner's lap as she reached the song's high note. She kept squirming under Kanata's tongue, arching her back and squeezing down on Kanata's finger inside her as she let out a moan.

Kanata's humming trailed off, her motions with her right hand in her own lap growing faster even as let up on her girlfriend, and after a moment Kureha relaxed again.

"...Uughh--", Kureha groaned, sitting up a little and rubbing her eyes as she moved her legs off of Kanata. "--Why did I agree to this?".

"Good morning, Kureha-chan", Kanata said warmly, glancing up at her with a smile.

"...G'morning, Kanata", she mumbled. Kureha yawned and rubbed her eyes again, seeming to notice Kanata's panting and the hand still between her legs. "...Come sit up here."

Kanata paused. "Hmm?".

A blush forming on her face, Kureha turned her ahead away just enough to break eye contact. "You made me... So...".

The realization dawned on her and she nodded her head. "Mhm. Thank you, Kureha-chan."

Kureha flopped back down on her pillow as Kanata sat up at the end of the bed, slipping off her panties and tossing them aside on the floor. "...D-Don't mention it."

Even when she just woke up, Kureha was still Kureha. If this world really _was_ dying, and through everything her faith that things would turn out alright was still yet to be shaken, at least she could think of few people she'd rather spend its last days with. Kanata crawled over, kneeling over her and straddling her face. "Like this?".

She sleepily nodded and Kanata lowered her hips, feeling Kureha start to sleepily lick at her, clearly still only half awake, her tongue making uneven strokes in Kanata's lap. As much as she appreciated the gesture, it didn't quite satisfy her, and she couldn't help but roll her hips, trying to get a little more stimulation than Kureha's tongue offered her. Even so, she had already gotten herself close with her fingers, and as soon as Kureha had gotten in to a decent rhythm she already felt like it was about to push her over the edge.

One final stroke of Kureha's tongue over her clit and Kanata felt it, letting out a gasp and moaning her name as the warm, blissful feeling washed over her and settled before slowly subsiding. The motion of her hips slowed and stopped, her hands gripping the bedsheets as she steadied herself, and she clambered off of Kureha, laying down next to her with her head at the foot of the bed as she caught her breath.

The feeling almost made her want to stay in bed longer and snuggle with Kureha a while. Still, there was the matter of her trumpet calls. Even in peacetime and even in sleepy Seize, it wouldn't do to be _too_ lax and undisciplined. Kanata sat up again, stretching her arms.

Kureha had already fallen back asleep, her chest steadily rising and falling as she gently snored once again. A little bit of something – she wasn't sure if it was from her or if Kureha had started drooling – was dribbling from her lips, and she slipped off her camisole – it could stand to be washed anyway – and used the garment to wipe it away, planting a kiss on them and smiling as she stood up and started getting dressed.

She felt another twinge of guilt knowing that in only a few short minutes she'd awaken Kureha again with her morning trumpet call, but she knew the last thing she would want would be for her to neglect her duties as a soldier. Even for her sake.

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually one more reason this was hard to write; I am very not a morning person and writing Kanata's monologue about how much she loves spring mornings still awake at five in the morning yesterday made me envy her preternatural optimism and ability to wake up early in the morning and not hate it so much I actually got a tiny bit mad.
> 
> I tried to write a little bit from Kureha's perspective at the end, but I just couldn't come up with anything solid enough to make it worthwhile. Versions of the line where Kanata thinks about how there's few people she'd rather spend time in a dying world with than Kureha bounced back and forth between being Kanata's and Kureha's a few times before I finally gave it to Kanata after cutting the ending bit.
> 
> I don't like posting smut with irresponsible sex without commenting on it, so I'll mention that I feel like this isn't _really_ sufficient consent for this to be totally ok in the real world. Also, I'm sorry for nesting a comment in emdashes within another comment in emdashes, which I'm sure violates some rule of good grammar or taste, but I couldn't think of a better way to write the line.


End file.
